


Bohemian Rhapsody

by Lil_Red_Warlock



Series: So a Telepath Walks into a Bar... [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Assassins, Central City, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Sirens, I'm Bad At Tagging, League of Assassins - Freeform, M/M, Metahumans, OC is a part of the Gotham City Sirens, Star City, Starling City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock
Summary: Balthazar just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.Now he has voices in his head, his sister is on the chaotic side, The Flash is a pain in the ass and Captain Cold seems to have captured Balthazar's attention.How is he supposed to explain this to his girls in Gotham?





	Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> I just think we need a little more LGBT+ Captain Cold fanfics.
> 
> \- Jensen Ackles as Balthazar Corvus   
> \- Dianna Agron as Lorelei Lovelace

Balthazarwas far enough away from the city to see the Particle Accelerators explosion, but not far enough to avoid the wave of matter it let out afterwards.

The small abandoned gas station he was in was old and recently used. There was money still in the till and all the food products were still in date. His target had left maybe an hour or two before the green eyed assassin had. His trail was still fresh.

A bright flash that could only have come from some sort of explosion distracted him from the security cameras. He looked out the murky window only to see a wave of energy headed towards the station at a rapid speed. Running wouldn't help and it looked like there was no suitable place for him to take cover. The only thought running through his mind,  _"Oh Shit"_.

By the time he had moved backwards, the windows shattered. Instinctively he threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself from the shards. As the blast hit, he was thrown back into the counter that held the till. His head collided with the painted wood harshly causing him to see dark spots in his vision. Before everything went black, he could have sworn he saw a transparent purple force field surrounding him.

**XxxXXxxX**

A few hours later, the criminal regained consciousness. Originally he thought there was a group of people surrounding him because of the loud whispers he was hearing. He opened his eyes about to tell them to shut the hell up when he noticed he was alone.

The voices were still present. However, the gas station was still empty. It was at that point he realised that the whispers were random and didn't make any sense to him whatsoever.

He slowly pulled himself up whilst trying to avoid the glass. The last thing he needed was a small shard getting stuck in his hands or anywhere really at this point of time. After leaning back against the counter, he raised his hand to his temple that had connected to the counter. He hissed quietly. Pulling his had back he noted that there was dried blood across his fingers.

Balthazar reached for his phone. He hoped it hadn't been to badly damaged when he was knocked unconscious. The voices still continued to mutter as the man scrolled through his contacts. Somehow, he managed to drown them out as he clicked on one of the names. It rang three times before the other end answered.

"Al Thaelab, I didn't not expect to hear from you my son."

"Something happened and I need help, your the first person I called." He answered frantically. He knew the caller would recognise the urgency in his tone.

"Help will be sent immediately, my son. Just hold on."

A wave of relief flew through his body at the man's answer. He let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Thank you, Ra's."


End file.
